


Senses and Sensitivity

by serendipityxxi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strictly PWP. Nathan thinks about what he likes about sex with Audrey and Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses and Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чувства и чувствительность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979141) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.
> 
> I had major writers block this week, this piece is simply to prove to myself that I can still write. Even if it's not on cue or to meet deadlines.

Nathan likes to watch. He likes to see Audrey’s eyes go dark with arousal and all the worries slide off her face. He likes to watch Audrey’s thighs tremble when he holds her open and eats her out. Her clit gets so swollen and pink, just begging for his attention. 

He likes to watch Audrey sink down slowly on Duke’s cock, watching it disappear into her, watching her grind on him til they’re both breathless. He likes to watch Duke’s hands as they stroke along her sides and cup her breasts. He likes to watch Audrey’s mouth fall open and her head fall back and the fall of her blonde hair over her shoulders when Duke pinches her rosebud pink nipples into raspberry pink stiffness. He thought he would come right there the first time Audrey and Duke kissed right over the head of his cock. Duke’s tongue had drawn Audrey’s obscenely far out of her mouth and they fought it out right there over his dick for dominance. He likes to watch both their hands stroking him at the same time.

He likes to watch the line of Duke’s throat, adam’s apple bobbing in time with his gasps. He likes to see Duke’s eyes go topaz in the early morning sunlight, their warm gold the opposite of Troubled silver. He likes to watch in the mirror the play of Duke’s muscles rippling as he fucks him, the long, smooth expanse of Duke’s back, the strong muscles in his neck standing out the closer he gets. He likes to watch Duke suck his dick, slowly, cheeks hollow and flushed. 

Nathan can’t get enough of the smell and the taste of Audrey when he eats her out, salty and musky and so very… Audrey. He likes the taste of Duke too when he comes with a shout down Nathan’s throat. He likes tasting the sweat on their skin as he mouths kisses down shoulders and up necks. 

He likes the sounds they make slipping together, panting and flushed. The gentle slap of bodies as they make love. He likes the groans and moans and Duke’s babble and Audrey’s high pitched whine when she’s so, so close and they won’t let her cum. The scent of sex in the air doesn’t make him blush like Duke would have teased, it makes him feel powerful, solid, loved and wanted. It makes him feel like a part of something, something real.

Nathan loves the slick feel of sliding into Audrey, the velvet softness of her thighs when he lifts her and sets her on their counter tops. He loves how wet she gets when he sucks kisses across her soft breasts and pebbled nipples. He loves the sensation of Duke’s soft hair slipping through his fingers while the warm wetness of Duke’s mouth sucks on the head of his dick. He even likes the scratchiness of Duke’s goatee on his inner thighs. He thought his head would explode the first time Audrey and Duke sucked his balls at the same time. He loves the roughness of Duke’s hands on his dick in contrast with Audrey’s soft palms, stroking in the same rhythm.

Since the Troubles ended Nathan has never forgotten he is a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
